A Whole New World
by not done baking
Summary: Complete fluff. Hermione has always been scared of flying, but Harry is determined to help her get over it. He also has a little question about their future together. 7th year. COMPLETE FLUFF. Yes, I finally fixed the title.


**_A Whole New World_**

**__**

**_a ficlet_**__

Author's Note: **I hope no one has thought of this, because it is so sickingly obvious! Okay, sorry if some of the spelling is off, for some reason I'm going through French class with drawals and keep adding e's to the end of words that have to do with females and on top of that something got deleted in my computer and it can't find the grammar program…**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the song; the song is owned by Disney and the characters are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

Author's Note 2: **Just a bit of background: Hermione and Harry are going out, it's seventh year, Voldemort (JK said on her site that she wants us to stop referring to him as Voldie) is still alive. **

PS. **Happy late Father's Day. I have a Father's Day-ish fic, I just need to finish it. It will be up hopefull by Friday!__**

**__**

**__**

**_WARNING:THIS IS COMPLETE FLUFF._**__

****

****

**__**

**_A Whole New World_**

**__**

**By Samantha**

"Harry, I really don't want to do this. Honestly, the thought's- the thought's great. But, some fears are not meant for getting over," Hermione backed slowly away from Harry.

"Do you trust me?" Harry held out his hand.

"Of course I trust you," Hermione looked at Harry's charming face, "What I don't trust is that stick."

Harry looked insulted, of couse it was only a façade, he could never be upset with Hermione, "Don't be mean to my baby! How can you not trust her?"

"Because it's nearly killed you a ba-jillion times!"

Harry looked at her, not believing every word that came out of her mouth.

"Tell me everyone of those ba-jillion times!"

"Well, there was that time when you fell off your broom in the storm and you got hurt in third year… and then there was that time in second year when you broke your arm from falling off… and… there was that time… when…"

Harry laughed at the beautiful young girl, his Hermione, "Come on, think with your heart and not your head for once!"

"I want to, but I'm scared of where it will lead!"

"Be afraid, then. Take some chances Hermione! What is there to be scared of?"

"Falling."

"You trust me, right?" Hermione shook her head and rubbed her hands over her arms; a breeze had picked up and the night sky looked even more majestic with the swirling clouds moving out of the way for the full moon to peek through. Harry walked up to her and stretched his cloak to fit around her and him. He looked deeply into her chocalate brown eyes,  "I won't let you fall."

Hermione looked up into his dazzeling emerlad eyes, "Promise?" she asked, getting lost in his eyes.

"I do." A moment of silence passed between both of them.

"Okay, but if I fall… then I tell everyone what you said when you were sleeping," Harry looked confused, "About your teddy-weddy bear."

"You swore?"

"And you promised."

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

"Okay, now come here," Harry walked over to his broom and held out his hand for Hermione to follow, "She won't bite!"

"It's a she?" Hermione said flatly.

"Well, I'm very well not gonna call my broom an it and I don't want to ride a he."

"That's a horrible pun, Harry."

"And that's why you love me," Harry situated himslef on top of the broom and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Now, come here and sit in front of me," Hermione took a deep breath and then sat in front of Harry and Harry twisted one arm around Hermione's waist and the other he grasped the broom with, "Hold on tight," he whispered into her ear.

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

Harry shot up into the sky and Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly and barried her head into his arm. He skimmed the trees, Hermione loooked down and saw her toes skimming the highest branches of the tall evergreens. She gasped loudly and Harry smiled, picking up speed he soared over mountins and rushing rivers.

Unicorns pranced through a sparce forest, "Hermione, look," Hermione looked up from her cozy hiding space. A smile creeped onto her face, "Wow."

Hermione leaned back, but was still tense, "Relax," he said into her curly hair, "it's okay. I gotcha."

Hermione looked around, her muscles loosening, she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. Smelling the cold night air passing around her, fog drifted slowly pass them. She still had a grip as tight as murder on his arm.

"Why do you like it so much up here, all it is is scary!"

"It's just so free, no one telling me what to do."

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
  
_

"It's just so hard to think with everything going on down there," vaguely pointing downward,"Everthing is so clear up here; the air, my mind."

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

"I think I see what you mean," said Hermione, "It's like the wind is taking away all of your worries," she lifted her hands into the air like wings on a bird, "Your just free. I think I'm beginning to like this."

Harry smiled and wrapped both his arms tightly around her, "God, I love you, 'Mione!"

"Mmm," Hermione sunk her head in the crevace of Harry's neck and shoulder again, "I love you to, Harry, so much."

Silence passed between them, skimming over tree tops and house tops of Muggles.

"Harry, we'll be seen!"

"Shh!" Harry rode up to the front of a house and picked a perfect red rose from a bush and handed it to Hermione.

"You suck up!"

"I know," he said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

"Where are you taking me, Harry?" she looked around, "Harry's where's the school? How far away are we? Did you get us lost?" she asked, fiddiling with the rose in her hand, smelling it every now and then.

"You'll see, it's somewhere special. No one else knows about it except for me. The school's far behind us, we are about ten miles away. No, we are not lost."

Hermione smiled, "Good memory."

"You have to have a good memory knowing someone like you. Look we're coming up on the spot," Harry pointed to a far off waterfall.

"Oh, God, it's beautiful, Harry!"

"Not as wonderful looking at you," Hermione looked up at him and just laughed.

Harry dived down quickly and Hermione shrieked with fear and covered her eyes with her hands, but Harry pulled them away and held them tightly to the broom. He continued swooping down to meet his landing goal.

_A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

Harry landed the broom on the edge of a rock near the water fall, "Come here," Harry jumped from one rock to another.

"I don't know," Hermione looked unsure of herself.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes! Of course I do, but-"

Harry held out his hand, Hermione put her small hand in his rough protective one. He pulled her over the small gap and led her to a small opening in the water fall between the wall and the water.

"Come on," Hary held onto her hand. Behind the rushing water was a cave, it was cool and damp inside.

"Wow, it's so amazing! How did you find this place?" Hermione asked looking around the cave, amazement in her eyes.

"I was wondering around this area once and I saw something that looked like an opening and voila!"

The couple sat down on a rock, Hermione sat in Harry's arms, perfectly content.

"It's cold in here," Hermione commented, Hermione snuggled deeper into Harry's embrace, but Harry pushed her off and got up and walked to a wicker basket at the other side of the cave.

"Voici, two blankets."

"You've planned this whole thing, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah! To the last gem," he walked over to her and laid the thinner blanket down on the ground. Hermione and Harry sat back down and cuddled up again, Harry wrapped the blanket around both of them and leaned against the wall of the cave.

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
A whole new world_

"I never want to leave here, it's so peaceful!" Hermione said punching the silence in the face.

"Sometimes I feel the same way, but then I think of you and want to go back home- to the castle." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, but now I'm here," she looked up at him and smiled. Harry kissed her passionately on the mouth in response. The world lit up before their closed eyes and eveything was right again.

"That was nice," Harry said as he reluctantly pulled away.

"As always." Hermione leaned her forhead on his and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you so much, Hermione," telling her as is he was scared she didn't know.

"I love you too, Harry," reassuring him.

_Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere_

"Hermione, would you promise me something?"

Hermione sat up straight, "Of course?"

Harry reached into his pocket and brought out a small velvet box, Hermione's face filled with confusion.

"Would you promise to always love me and wait for me? Promise me you will always be there for me? Cause times are gonna start getting tough soon, Hermione. Will you promise me?"

"Of course! Do you have to ask?"

"I didn't think I would have to, but I thought I might as well! I got you this," he handed her the long rectangular box.

Hermione opened the box and saw a beautiful silver necklace with a silver heart on it. The heart was split in half, one half was filled with dark chocalate amber and the other side was a vibrent green emerald.

"Harry it's beautiful. But, I can't except it… it's to much."

"Don't worry, it's doubling as your Christmas and birthday presents."

"Well…"

"For the next ten years."

Hermione laughed, "Help me put it on," she turned around and lifted up the hair from the nape of her neck. Harry clasped the necklace around her neck and turned her back around.

"It looks even more beautiful on you."

"You're such a suck up," Hermione pushed him down onto the ground and kissed him on the lips again and again._  
  
_

_There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

_Il finnis._

_(Possibly elle finnis!)_

Author Note: **Okay, that was kinda short for my liking, but I got bored with it after a while, anyway, it's 2:30 in the morning and I need to get to bed!**

PS. **If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can go and fix them. I'm to lazy to look it up in a dictionary.**


End file.
